


Sisters are Family

by MoonshineMadame



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Sisters, Weird Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonshineMadame/pseuds/MoonshineMadame
Summary: Sabrina is a weird sister now, and aren't sisters family? But she is also still a Spellman and maybe her aunt Zelda's unexpected initiative is the key to combine those two parts of her life...





	Sisters are Family

**Author's Note:**

> So, this turned out VERY different than I initially planned. Much lighter and fluffier and I am pretty sure that I turned everyone into a big softy xD But once I started writing, this is what happened and I just went with it.  
> I do have a few more ideas for other CAOS stories, so if you would like me to actually write them, just let me know :)
> 
> The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina do not belong to me. But maybe that's a good thing because I'd just write happy ends for everyone xD

The moment Sabrina stepped into the academy, before Father Blackwood even had the chance to approach her, she felt the presence of three witches by her side. The weird sisters. They flanked her, took her into their middle and no one tried to stop them when they strode towards their room.

None of the sisters spoke and Sabrina began to wonder if this was another tradition she wasn’t aware of, a tradition like the harrowing. But she couldn’t be more wrong – the moment the door was shut behind them, the three sisters sighed and finally turned to look at her.

‘What…is going on?’ Sabrina asked carefully, afraid that she might trigger something that would make the sisters leash out at her again. To her surprise, that didn’t happen. Instead, Dorcas and Agatha settled on the bed next to Sabrina’s and Prudence motioned for her to sit down as well.

‘You are just like us, you know? An orphan, no parents. You might have aunts but they can’t look out for you here. But we can – you are one of us now, our sister.’

Sabrina stared at Prudence. Were they serious?

‘You don’t even like me,’ she answered, trying not to sound too unfriendly. She saw Agatha nod slightly at that but Dorcas’s eyes flashed in disagreement. It was Prudence, though, who answered again.

‘We didn’t like that you were a half-witch. You’re a full witch now, and we are more alike than we all thought.’

‘So you want me to become a weird sister? Just like that?’ It was obvious that Sabrina still didn’t believe the entire thing and who could blame her? The sisters had proven more than once that they didn’t mind hurting Sabrina if they had to, so the sudden change of mind _was_ a little suspicious. Prudence sighed again and glanced at the door before she spoke again, this time with a voice so low that Sabrina had to lean forward to understand her.

‘We are already sisters – in a way. You’ll understand soon but I promised not to explain here.’ Then she sat back again and continued on a normal volume. ‘Being one of us means that you will never again be alone – no matter what happens, we will always be by your side.’

‘We will be sisters,’ Dorcas chimed in, ‘not by blood, but by choice. That can be an even stronger bond.’

Sabrina stared at them, still not able to completely grasp what was happening. What exactly had Prudence been talking about, they already were sisters? But she pushed that thought aside and tried to focus on the real matter at hand: The weird sisters seriously wanted _her_ , Sabrina Spellman, to join them. At least Prudence and Dorcas did, Agatha on the other hand seemed a little sceptic as well.

 _I killed her,_ Sabrina thought suddenly, _no wonder she is mad at me. Or hates me – I’m pretty sure I would hate the person who killed me!_

Did she want to become a weird sister? If someone had asked her that 24 hours earlier, Sabrina was certain her answer would have been ‘NEVER’. But now? Somehow, joining the weird sisters didn’t feel wrong. It didn’t feel like the bond she had with Roz and Susie, it was different, deeper maybe. Then it hit her.

_It’s because we are witches! Because **I** am a full witch now, and so are they – we really ARE the same. _

That thought astonished Sabrina but even though it was a little sad that she would never be able to share, well, THIS with her mortal friends, the thought of sharing it with her _sisters_ made her feel oddly happy. Maybe that was what aunt Zelda had been talking about when she said that her real life would begin only after her baptism. That she would be with people who were like her and understood her – maybe that was what she felt now, what she had always missed on some level without even knowing it.

She cracked a smile at Prudence and Dorcas before she turned to Agatha.

‘I am so sorry I killed you, Agatha. I just wanted to do the right thing but I just made everything so much worse. Killing you and bringing you back without knowing the consequences was wrong and I’m terribly sorry for what I put you through.’

Agatha stared at her blankly, none of the sisters had expected an apology for that. Maybe later, maybe never, but not now. The witch in question nodded slowly.

‘Don’t ever try to pull something like that on me – any of us – again.’ She didn’t say anything to acknowledge the apology but somehow Sabrina knew that she had accepted it, that even if they wouldn’t be best friends from the beginning, Agatha accepted her into their sisterhood now.

That night, the weird sisters took her into the woods around the academy for the initiation rite and though the thought of it made Sabrina shiver, she didn’t dread it. Tomorrow, she would be a weird sister and never again alone.

 

* * *

 

 

‘I’m going home to see my aunties for the weekend,’ Sabrina announced on Friday when they came back into their room after class.

Only then Prudence did realise that their sister didn’t know yet what else had happened the night she finally signed the book. But truly, she couldn’t believe that it had only been three days since then, none of them could for it felt like a lifetime. She sighed and looked at her three sisters before she made her decision.

‘I’ll be coming with you.’

Sabrina’s eyebrows shot up, she hadn’t expected that. But she nevertheless she nodded.

‘Let me just call aunt Hilda so she can get one of the guestrooms ready – are you two coming as well?’

Dorcas and Agatha seemed just as surprised by the question as Sabrina had been by Prudence’s statement but after a moment they both nodded. It would take some getting used to but when Sabrina had become a weird sister…well, didn’t that mean that in a way her they belonged to her family now?

There wasn’t much father Blackwood could do when the four girls barged into his office and told him that they would be at the Spellman’s residence for the weekend – whether he liked it or not, all students were permitted to spend their free time as they pleased and he was quite aware that keeping them at the academy against their will wouldn’t end well. Especially since Prudence didn’t do his every bidding anymore – but being hard to control hadn’t been enough for the weird sisters, no, they had to have Sabrina Spellman join them. Well, he had a son to take care of, he could think about his illegitimate daughter later…

The moment they crossed the academy’s boundaries, Sabrina stopped and turned to Prudence. Her tone wasn’t accusing, just curious when she fixed her eyes on her older sister.

‘Why did you want to come?’

‘For many reasons. Your aunt Zelda. My sister. Showing you that we are sisters.’

Sabrina starred at her, obviously confused by this not really explanatory explanation. Prudence shrugged.

‘You’ll see when we get there.’

The rest of their way ‘home’ was filled with laughter and jokes – yes, of course they could have travelled the witch’s way and used magic to appear in the woods near the house but it wasn’t that far to walk when you had company to pass the time.

But when the Mortuary cam in sight, Sabrina stopped dead in her tracks. There, on the front porch, stood her aunt Zelda. With a baby in her arms. For a moment, she just stands and stares but then Prudence pulls her towards the house and by the time they walk up the steps, Zelda has placed a cradle and pulls Sabrina into a tight hug. And then she is in auntie Hilda’s arms, who whispers to her how proud she is and that she made her favourite dish for supper and then Ambrose slaps her shoulder and smiles at her and all Sabrina can think about is how none of her sisters seem to wonder about this.

Before she really knows what happened, they have all moved to the parlour and Sabrina has the suspicion that now things will be explained. She wants to be angry, mad at her aunties for once again keeping secrets – a baby, for Satan’s sake! – but she wants to give them the benefit of the doubt. She had, after all, been at the academy and not home for more than a few minutes after she signed the book.

Now she sits on the sofa next to aunt Hilda, aunt Zelda is in her armchair on the other side and in the one next to her sits Prudence. Dorcas, Agatha and Ambrose are sprawled out on the floor, the latter two focused on the conversation while Dorcas’s attention is completely absorbed by the baby in front of her.

‘Aunties…what is going on?’ Sabrina finally breaks the silence and looks back and forth between her aunts. Neither of them answers, so she continues. ‘Why is there a baby in the house? Where did it come from – did you magic it up?’

‘It’s Lady Blackwood’s.’ For some reason, Sabrina seems to be the only one shocked by that statement and she stares blankly at her aunt. With a sigh, Zelda continues. ‘She was born before her brother and I feared what Faustus would do to her if he knew his firstborn was a daughter.’

‘Wait a second.’ Sabrina’s eyes were wide as she focused on her aunt. ‘You stole a baby? The high priest’s baby?’

‘That’s exactly what she did, love,’ smiled Hilda and gave her sister an undefinable look.

‘But _why?_ And _how?’_

‘I helped – we all did.’ Now Sabrina stared at Prudence, once again speechless.

‘What?’ The older girl shrugged.

‘She is my sister, well, half-sister, but still. My father may have never cared for me much but I wasn’t a thread for his heir – even now I’m not. She would be, though…so I helped sister Zelda to hide her.’

‘You should call us aunt Hilda and Zelda, lovelies – I think we’ll see you around a lot now, won’t we? Now that you’re all sisters with our Sabrina?’

Literally everyone stared at aunt Hilda at that, more or less surprised. Only Zelda looked as if she was about to murder her sister _AGAIN_ for making such a suggestion. But for some reason Sabrina couldn’t fathom, she didn’t give one of her usual snarky answers. Instead, she just turned her attention back to the girls.

‘Prudence assisted me during the birth and swore not to breath a word of it to anyone. Certainly not at the academy, where the walls have ears.’

‘So she,’ Sabrina pointed at Prudence, ‘helped you,’ now she looked at her aunt, ‘deliver Lady Blackwood’s children and then you both worked together to steal her daughter. And you two,’ she nodded towards Agatha and Dorcas, ‘helped to hide her from father Blackwood. And then you lied to him and now you’re raising a baby.’

‘That is exactly what we have just told you, Sabrina. Do you need to repeat it again or can we carry on?’

‘Sorry if I need a moment to get my head around that, aunt Zelda! It’s not every day that I come home and find out that my auntie, who usually follows every rule in the book there is, has decided that it is a good idea to steal the high priests baby daughter with the help of some witches who – sorry ladies – hated me a week ago!’

‘Oh, don’t be so overly dramatic. It’s done and can’t be changed now, so accept it.’

Sabrina gaped at her aunt. Hello?! Wasn’t it her right to be at least a little upset about this entire thing? Not that she was actually mad about the baby-stealing itself, she was more angry that no one had told her about it, or even hinted at it. She shook her head inwardly but then another question formed in her mind, one that had been building up ever since they told her that they stole the baby for her safety.

‘Couldn’t you just, I don’t know, tell father Blackwood that her brother was born before her? I mean, it’s not like he’d have known if you lied, right?’

Hilda and Zelda shared a meaningful glance before aunt Hilda gave a deep sigh.

‘It’s not that simple, love. When twins are born, especially a pair of boy and girl, then one usually turns out a little stronger than the other one.’ Zelda snorted and Hilda rolled her eyes at her. ‘Sometimes one is a lot stronger, like with ´Lady Blackwood’s twins.’

‘So even if she had been born after her brother, as the more powerful child the girl would have been in danger,’ aunt Zelda continued seamlessly. ‘A strong sister and a – in comparison – mediocre brother as heir? No, that wouldn’t’ have works out, we’ve seen it before, haven’t we, Hilda?’

‘More times than I want to recount. It never ended well, you know?’ Hilda said, a strangely sad smile on her face.

‘If the mother wanted to lie, well, then it isn’t our secret to tell. But letting the stronger – and sometimes the weaker child – disappear? Tell the father he has only one? Now _that_ is easy enough.’ Zelda shook her head and looked at the young witches. ‘Remember one thing: Men will always hear what they want to hear. So if you tell them just that, they won’t ever question it.’

Silence followed Zelda’s words and not even Ambrose, currently the only man present, said anything to protest. Sabrina didn’t look at anyone, she was deep in thought about everything she had just been told. It wasn’t that she didn’t understand, she did – at least most of it – but it was still a lot to take in. No one interrupted her thinking, so it was Sabrina herself who broke the silence first.

‘What’s her name?’ she asked, looking curiously at her aunties. ‘And what are you telling people? I mean, it’s not like you can tell them the truth – and what will the people in town say? Won’t they be suspicious that a baby just shows up out of nowhere?

‘Well, Ambrose here kindly agreed that we can tell everyone she’s his.’ Aunt Hilda beamed at the warlock who just shrugged.

‘It’s the only somewhat believable thing we could come up with.’ He glanced at Prudence. ‘I hope that’s fine with you.’

Prudence nodded before she turned towards the baby.

‘Did you –‘

‘She doesn’t have a name yet,’ interrupted aunt Zelda calmly, as if nothing about the conversation – the entire situation, really – was absurd. ‘Do you have any suggestions?’

It seemed Prudence hadn’t expected her opinion to actually matter or even be considered, given the look on her face as she stared at the aunties, the baby and then again at Hilda and Zelda. She didn’t answer, so Sabrina to help her.

‘Maybe there is someone you were close to, to name her after? Or maybe just a name that goes well with yours – and Spellman, cause that’s going to be her last name, right?’ General nodding was enough of a confirmation but just as Sabrina wanted to continue, Prudence spoke up.

‘Posy – it’s not a typical witch name but it’s what we used to call Miss Nightshade. She was the witch who raised us,’ she explained when she saw the confused looks from everyone but Dorcas and Agatha.

‘Posy it is, then.’ With a bright smile, Hilda took the baby up and looked at her. ‘Do you like that name? Posy?’

The baby, of course, didn’t answer but happily gurgled and tried to grab Hilda’s hair. Zelda rolled her eyes.

‘She needs a second name, a proper one that won’t have the entire Coven laugh at it. May I suggest Constance, for her late mother?’

For a moment, everyone stared at Zelda, completely and entirely unsure how to react to such a proposition.

‘Zelds, don’t you think that is a little... inappropriate?’ Hilda finally asked, very carefully but she needn’t have worried. Zelda just frowned.

‘Now why would that be? Lady Blackwood is her mother, after all.’

‘And she tried to kill Prudence,’ Sabrina reminded her aunt who didn’t seem worried about that in the least.

‘And? Prudence, don’t you think that your sister should honour her mother in the one way she can?’

‘I think it is a splendid idea, sister Zelda.’

‘Wonderful. Now, Sabrina, why don’t you show your guests to their rooms?’

And just like that, they were dismissed.

 

* * *

 

 

Sabrina showed her sisters to their respective rooms – there were more than enough empty bedrooms in the house and sometimes she wondered why their family bought such a big house. But then she smiled when she saw the delight on their faces; neither of them ever had a room of their own. Growing up in the Coven and later at the academy, they were always together and a thing such as privacy didn’t exist. So it was an unexpected surprised that they would each have a room for themselves at the Spellman residence.

Down the hall from Sabrina’s room, where they now sat on the floor while being absolutely fascinated with some of her mortal devices, Hilda and Zelda stood next to each other, carefully rocking the cradle so Posy would fall asleep.

‘Posy Spellman…it’s been a while since we had child this young in the house.’

‘You know, I’m glad that you brought her here, Zelds.’

‘Are you really?’ Zelda sounded honestly surprised – understandably so, considering how her sister had reacted when she first showed Posy to her. But now Hilda just smiled and put her hands on Zelda’s.

‘Of course I am! We might have changed more than we thought but one thing will never change. We’ll always be sisters.’

And there really wasn’t much she could say to that, she didn’t have to. So she just squeezed Hilda’s hands and smiled.

‘Sisters.’

In Sabrina’s room, the girls were sprawled on the bed now and with a bright smile, Sabrina put her arms around the others.

‘I’m glad we are all here. That I am one of you know – but I’m also very happy that you are now officially have a family.’

‘We do?’

‘Yes, silly! We, the Spellman’s! We are sisters now, and I only come with my family. Yours…ours?’

She smiled awkwardly but Agatha, Prudence and Dorcas all had tears in their eyes and wide smiles on their faces.

‘Family.’

**Author's Note:**

> The name 'Posy' was the first one that came to my mind when I thought about a name for the baby. That was probably prompted by the book 'Ballet Shoes', in which the youngest orphan is called Posy and upon hearing that, someone mentiones that it is 'such a sad name'. So I decided to just go with it because really, all the witchy names were so not fitting a baby!


End file.
